


Daisuke's Coming Home

by totally4ryo



Series: The Unexpected [7]
Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Multi, Surprises in Tokyo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 21:27:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30028086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totally4ryo/pseuds/totally4ryo
Summary: A short story from the Fujioka side when Dafydd and Momo tell Dafydd's fathers about their time in Tokyo, including meeting Dee and Ryo at the party.
Relationships: Dee Laytner/Randy "Ryo" MacLean
Series: The Unexpected [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/65638





	Daisuke's Coming Home

When Dafydd and Momo Fujioka arrived at Dafydd’s fathers’ house, they found his fathers relaxing on the couch. Sitting on the floor near the couch were Dafydd and Momo’s six year old twin sons, Tatsuya and Kiyoshi. They also had Dafydd’s dog, Michi, and her puppies in the living room. The puppies were keeping the young boys occupied, while Michi watched on.

During one of their phone calls to their sons from Tokyo, both boys said that Michi missed them, especially Dafydd, so they were giving her plenty of attention, telling the dog that the hugs and kisses were from Papa and Mama. It made both Dafydd and Momo smile, even if they suspected there was also an understory there about their boys missing them, if they didn’t hear it enough during their calls. They did feel somewhat guilty for being away from their boys for so long, and then almost last minute adding another two days to their trip, but both Saburo and Yoshio assured Dafydd and Momo that having some time away was good and it had been too long since they took a vacation just the two of them, and to enjoy the extra time in Tokyo.

In fact, the reason they ended up planning to stay in Tokyo for the week after party was because Dafydd’s fathers convinced them to take advantage of the situation. For all the whining Dafydd did about spending money on hotels, Dafydd also knew that if it came to it, his fathers would have paid the hotel bill. Dafydd preferred to just live on the money he and Momo made.

These days Dafydd’s fathers didn’t take vacations much, except for going to Osaka for a few days every few months to visit Uncle Hitoshi and Uncle Kyoshii and their family, or to Kyoto to see Saburo’s sister Masami. There were also weekends here and there at the family house at Toshijima, but most of those trips Saburo and Yoshio did not go alone, having someone from their family joining them for a family weekend on the island. They insisted they did not need “adult alone time” away from the house now that all the children except Ayaka was now living in their own homes.

Even with Ayaka living at home, her schedule sometimes kept her out almost all day or coming home later in the evening. She also did a lot of traveling with NGY52, taking her away for days at a time. But back when everyone was living in the house, Dafydd remembered several times a year that he and his siblings would stay with their grandparents while their fathers went on a vacation for a week. Now it was mostly work that made them travel other than to visit family, especially Yoshio once ChiyoshiAka started to open stores around Japan, but it was usually just for a day or two.

His fathers’ experience raising eight children caused the two older men to encourage their children with children of their own to go away for romantic getaways at times, and for those without children yet, to take advantage of it and travel. Of course, the Fujioka siblings were all busy with careers, and some had families, and hardly took time away despite their fathers’ insistence. They all even heard it sometimes from their grandparents. His grandparents would still go away at times, usually at his grandmother’s insistence, but there were times Dafydd’s grandfather planned surprise getaways for the two of them. “Happy wife, happy life,” Dafydd recalled his grandfather telling him several times in English.

It was also his advice when Dafydd announced his engagement to Momo. He doubted his grandfather gave his oldest son, Dafydd’s father, the same advice since there was no wife, and always wondered what he did say. One thing he knew was his grandfather was the first to get Dafydd’s fathers to take time away from the family, saying it was good for their relationship. So that advice stayed the same, apparently through the generations, regardless of whether a spouse was the opposite sex or the same. That advice was always the same.

Dafydd was thankful for his fathers supporting their stay in Tokyo for a week and to add an extra two days. It gave Dafydd a chance to get to know his twin brother more, and watch as their bond grew. Momo also seemed to enjoy becoming close again to Dee’s husband, who was her distant cousin. And they both enjoyed spending time getting to know Bikky, who was now their nephew, along with time with Dee’s and Ryo’s precious babies. Yet somehow, they still managed to include the romantic part of their vacation.

Now Dafydd was entering his fathers’ house and about to give his fathers news that will no doubt shake them, and then hopefully give them all a reason to celebrate.

Michi started to bark as they opened the door, causing her puppies to start yapping. As usual when someone was home, the front door was unlocked. Michi was already in the genkan, wagging her tail, and barking at Dafydd, as if accusing him of going away without her. Right behind Michi were Tatsuya and Kiyoshi, jumping up and down, exclaiming happily, “Papa and Mama are home!”

They set down the bags they had with the first of omiyage for Dafydd’s fathers and gifts for their boys. Dafydd even had a bag with natural made dog treats for Michi from a stand they passed on a shopping street in Tokyo. Somehow between greeting their happy little ones, they managed to take their shoes off and enter the house, convincing Tatsuya and Kiyoshi to help with the shopping bags.

Dafydd and Momo previously agreed to first engage in some small talk about their trip to Tokyo. Which is what they did once everyone settled in the living room. Tatsuya and Kiyoshi sat on their laps, taking turns while continuously hugging and kissing them, making the adults smile and laugh. Dafydd and Momo didn’t give the gifts yet, keeping the bags close to them, but Michi kept sniffing one bag and then looking up at Dafydd, finding her bag.

As they talked about their time in Tokyo, presents were given out and finally Kiyoshi and Tatsuya jumped from their parents’ laps to settle close to them on the floor and start opening their presents. Saburo and Yoshio made happy exclamations when they saw cake from Bunmeido. Dafydd’s fathers always went to Bunmeido when they were in Tokyo. It was one of their favorite places for Castillo cakes and egg custard. Yoshio had even gone as far as saying he preferred it over the cakes from Nagasaki that they would receive from one of Hitoshi’s daughters who lived there.

There were other gifts of wagashi and various other edibles that were the staple of omiyage popular in Japan. And much more was still in their car, plus one bag that still remained on the couch next to Dafydd, which contained the rice crackers he picked out with Dee at Shibamata.

Dafydd knew the time was coming near to tell the big news. He was shocked that he was able to keep it from showing, and whatever excitement that did slip out was thought to be from his week in Tokyo. Which wasn’t that far from the true, since he did have a very exciting and wonderful week in Tokyo. He knew as wonderful as it was, it was also delicate and was waiting for the right moment to bring it up.

“It really does sound you had a great time in Tokyo after all, Dafydd. I’ll bet you’re glad you went,” Yoshio said.

Dafydd gulped as he felt Momo nudge him. If that was ever an opening. But Dafydd’s stepfather continued to talk, unaware of what was on Dafydd’s and Momo’s mind. “Momo, Saburo and I were talking, and we thought you could bring your cousin and his family here for dinner tonight. Then we can make sure they have a very nice welcome to Nagoya.”

“And make sure they have Nagoya specialties,” Saburo added with a grin.

Dafydd looked stunned as he stared at Momo, who started to laugh. Now if there was ever an opening to bring up his meeting with his twin brother, this was it. Hell, while poor Dee was waiting if he would be able to come over and meet his father, there was his fathers already inviting him and his family over without knowing everything about Momo’s cousin.

“Oh Chichi!” she exclaimed, barely containing her excitement. “Dafydd and I were going to ask if we could bring them over.”

Dafydd’s eyes filled with tears as he nodded vigorously. “Yes. I think you would want to meet them. Papa, you would especially want to meet Ryo’s husband.”

“It sounds like everyone became close during your week in Tokyo,” Yoshio stated. “It sounded like it when we spoke, which is why we thought to invite them here.” Yoshio looked at Dafydd and suddenly looked concerned.

“Dafydd, what’s wrong?” Saburo asked, beating Yoshio in asking what was on his mind.

Dafydd wiped his eyes and laughed. “I’m fine, I promise.” He looked at his fathers. “Papa, Chichi, the most amazing thing happened in Tokyo. I’ve been wanting to tell you all week, but we decided it was best we waited until we were all in Nagoya.”

Placing a hand on her husband’s arm, Momo said with a warm smile, “Dafydd and Dee, Ryo’s husband, had become very close this week. Which gave me the chance to not only become close to my cousin, but his family too.”

Dafydd nodded and reached into his leather bag to take out a folder. “I printed up some of the photos we took, because I think this is something that deserves actual photos than looking at a phone.” He took out several photos he printed on his computer while they stopped at their house to pick up the DNA results Hana had left for them. Dafydd also had the results in the folder with the photos. “Here, this is a picture of me and Dee on the patio of their penthouse in Roppongi Hills. It was taken the night of the big party.” He held out the photo for his father to take.

Saburo took the photo and let out a gasp as he looked at it. “Oh God!” he exclaimed. “Dee looks like what Daisuke would look like if he didn’t….. Oh my God! That is Daisuke! Yoshio! Look! That’s my Daisuke with Dafydd! Oh my God!” Tears started to stream along Saburo’s face.

“He certainly looks like Dafydd,” Yoshio said, sounding stunned. He slipped an arm around Saburo and placed his head against his husband’s as he looked at the photo.

“In case you didn’t notice in the picture,” Momo stated, “Dee has green eyes.”

“More than looks, Yoshio,” Saburo said, sobbing. “My baby boy….” He looked at Dafydd. “He wasn’t killed, wasn’t he?”

“I’m sorry to say I told you so, Papa, but I’m also not sorry to tell you that,” Dafydd said gently. “I knew he was alive. Remember that’s why I went to university in New York. I always believed that I would find him in New York, but he was in Tokyo, married to Momo’s cousin Ryo. Here, I printed up a few other photos, including with Dee’s family.”

Saburo let out a strangled sound as he looked at the photos. “All this time I thought my boy was dead.” He sounded heartbroken. “And all this time he was alive, without us. Did he have a family, at least?”

“Are we absolutely certain?” Yoshio asked in a tone that said he hated to be the voice of reason, but he felt he had to.

“Yes, I am certain. I know Dafydd’s twin, my baby boy, when I’m looking at him.”

“Here is a photo Dee’s mother sent us taken the night he was found,” Momo said quietly, holding out a photo she took from the folder in Dafydd’s hands. “Mother Maria-san always takes photos of the new children when they first come under her care.”

Saburo started to nod as he looked at the photo. “That’s my Daisuke around the time I lost him, and he’s in his carrier.” He looked at Yoshio. “As with all our children, I had special baby carriers made for Daisuke and Dafydd.”

Yoshio let out a small sound. “It looks like Dafydd’s that you have in storage.” He looked at Dafydd. “You found your twin in Tokyo?”

“Yes, I did, Chichi. And he’s here in Nagoya, and you already invited him over for dinner with Ryo,” Dafydd said and chuckled.

“My poor baby boy! You said when children come under this woman’s care. Mother Maria? A nun? Did Daisuke grow up in an orphanage.”

“Yes, he did,” Dafydd said, and held out his hands. “But Papa, it’s not exactly what you are thinking. Yes, a lot of it is, but not everything.”

“You said that Daisuke’s mother sent you this photo,” Yoshio said. “Does that mean he was adopted?”

“He was,” Dafydd said. “Oy vey! This is complicated. You have to meet him and talk to him about his childhood.”

Momo chuckled at her husband’s exclamation. “The nun, Mother Maria, who runs the orphanage, ended up adopting him. Dee sees her as his mother, the woman who raised him and loved him. She still loves him as a son,” Momo gently explained. She took the folder from Dafydd and removed the papers. “We talked that night at the party, and knew without a doubt from things said that Dee is Dafydd’s twin Daisuke.”

“I also knew through twin sense,” Dafydd said. “I knew the moment I saw him, but I was so shocked, I admit to being rude to him at first.”

“Dee was rude too at first, which didn’t help how you reacted, but he had his reasons for it, reasons we understand now,” Momo said, “but by the end of that night, they started to become close, like the twins they are.” She smiled warmly. “However, we had to be sure. Which is another reason why we didn’t say anything until now.”

“Well, I am glad you waited,” Yoshio remarked, holding his sobbing husband close. “This is not something you tell us over the phone.”

“I agree,” Saburo said.

“While we waited until we returned to Nagoya, as Momo said, we had to be sure,” Dafydd said. “I didn’t know if you would believe us. You were so sure Daisuke was dead, I was afraid you would not believe us. So Momo asked Hana-san to do DNA tests for us. A friend of Dee’s from New York got the DNA from the carrier, which Mother Maria-san still has. Hana also managed to take a piece of Daisuke’s clothes from this house. She matched the carrier to Daisuke as an infant, and to Dee now. She also did matches to me and you, Papa.”

“And it all proves what I know looking at these photos,” Saburo said. He held up a photo of Dafydd and Dee in front of the Kaminarimon Gate to Sensoji. The two men were laughing over something, and it was obvious they were having a great time. “I see my two beautiful first born baby boys in this photo. I know that is my Daisuke with you. Dafydd, I’m not waiting for dinner to finally see my boy! Take me to his hotel, please! I have to see him!”

“He’s waiting with his family, and Ayaka, I’m afraid, because I did tell Ayaka once we got the DNA results back, and she just showed up at the hotel soon after we arrived.”

“She did have rehearsal today and a show tonight,” Yoshio stated. “But that sounds like something she would do if she knew. I take it she wanted to meet her eldest brother, even if older than you by a few minutes, Dafydd.”

“She did,” Dafydd said with a laugh. “But they are waiting for my call. Dee’s hoping I say they could come over here so he can finally meet his biological father.”

“Call him!” Saburo exclaimed, seeming to come out of his shock. Tears still streamed from his eyes and he sobbed every time he looked at the photos he held in his hands. “Yoshio, we have to call the family! Oh my God! Oh my God! My beautiful baby boy is coming home! I have to call my parents! They have to know! Everyone needs to know!”

Dafydd laughed as he called Dee’s cell phone and spoke to him. Saburo was already on the phone with his mother, exclaiming that his Daisuke was alive and was in Nagoya. He was also shouting to Dafydd as Dafydd spoke to his twin brother. Once Saburo told his mother, he had Yoshio start calling their six other children who did not know yet that Dafydd had found his twin brother in Tokyo, telling them to start calling other relatives and let them know the good news.

Dafydd had to laugh again as he finished the call to Dee. Then he had to assure his father once again that they were with Ayaka who certainly knew her way home, so Dee and his family wouldn’t get lost finding their house.

His father paced, looking at the time and decided to start calling his siblings.

Dafydd was sure there was going to be a lot of calls and texting for the next couple of hours among their very large family about the news that Dafydd’s twin Daisuke was alive and in Nagoya.

Dafydd found himself wiping his tears as he looked down at his boys, who were tugging on his pants, curious about all the excitement. The two boys were hopping in place, obviously caught up in the excitement even if they didn’t really understand yet what was going on.

OoOoOoO

Yoshio decided to take the boys out to the park for a while and let things settle down a little. Of course, Yoshio wanted to meet the stepson he also had believed was dead, but Daisuke was Saburo’s son with his first husband, Alun, and Yoshio understood that.

He did have a moment wondering if Daisuke was alive, then maybe Alun was too. It didn’t last long. Yoshio knew from what Saburo said about his first husband that Alun loved his twin babies so very much, and if Alun were alive, he would have searched for Daisuke. Yoshio had no doubt about that, just as he would have done if he were separated from any of his children like Alun was with Daisuke. If Alun were alive, he would have reported it to the police and searched every hospital and children’s home, every street in New York until he found his infant son. He would have found a way to call Saburo, too. At the least, he would have contacted Saburo’s parents since he knew their number. If Daisuke was raised in an orphanage and eventually adopted by the nun who ran it, then it meant Alun never found Daisuke. And that meant Alun had been killed, and enough evidence was sent to Saburo’s in-laws at the time to convince everyone that Daisuke was also killed with his father.

Yoshio felt bad for being glad that Alun was still dead. Did it make him a bad person not wanting his husband’s first husband to also suddenly show up some day 30+ years later?

Yoshio shoved the thought aside as he dealt with his grandsons’ protests of being taken from the house so soon, as their parents had just returned from a week in Tokyo. He started to think of something that would take the young boys’ minds off their parents for an hour or so.

This was a good thing, Yoshio thought. It was a glorious thing! The infant son that Yoshio knew Saburo still mourned was alive. And he was coming home!

Daisuke was coming home!

OoOoOoO

Saburo made a few more phone calls as Dafydd and Momo got Michi and her puppies down into the basement. As cute as they were, they didn’t need puppies and their mother jumping all over Daisuke and his family at first. Eventually they’ll get to meet Dafydd’s beloved pet and her puppies, but not at first. Saburo also wanted to be able to concentrate on just Daisuke, and his family.

He could not believe it! Every time he thought of it, he broke out in tears. They were tears of joy – his son was alive and coming home! There were tears of guilt. Of all those years believing his boy was dead and missing out on those years with Daisuke. For knowing his boy grew up apart from his family, a family who still loved him so very much. Not just Saburo. Saburo knew his parents felt the same, along with Saburo’s siblings and his parents’ siblings. Many cousins who were born after Daisuke and Dafydd also knew about the baby who was killed and could not be with them, and loved him. Saburo’s seven other children were also told about Daisuke. Saburo knew he loved Yoshio even more for allowing stories of those four short months to be told.

Then there was Ayaka, who seemed to support Dafydd. Saburo had always thought it was because she looked up to her eldest brother and, despite their age difference, they were very close, even for siblings. Saburo was never sure if Ayaka supported Dafydd only because she felt it was what he needed, because she was like that, or if she really believed him. It was no wonder if she knew Dafydd was on his way to Nagoya with Daisuke and his family that she would ask Dafydd which hotel they were staying at and then skip out of rehearsals to meet the brother she never met until then. It was unlike Ayaka to skip rehearsals, and even shows, even when she was sick, but this was something big for their family. He would support her if NGY’s management and producers had issues with it.

She was not going to do the show tonight either, Saburo decided. There was already talk about family meeting and have a welcome home celebration meal for Daisuke that night from the calls and the text messages he was receiving as the news spread through the Fujioka family. He was yet to hear from Tomoko on if The Park was available that evening. If not, then he would figure out if he could hold the dinner in his home, or somewhere else, depending on the number of relatives who showed interest in being there that evening. He was certain that Tomoko could at the least find them a place to gather if the group was too large for his house.

He couldn’t believe it! His Daisuke was on his way here! To Saburo’s house. To the house Saburo first shared with Alun. They bought the house after finding out that Saburo was pregnant and they started to plan their wedding. It was smaller when they bought it, with help from Saburo’s parents, who gave them the money to pay for it in full. Once they signed the paperwork for the house, Saburo and Alun filed their marriage application and as soon as they were able to move in shortly after, both men moved into the house. They believed they had a lifetime together. They both wanted a large family, and being a Fujioka, it was practically a requirement for Saburo. This was the house they brought Daisuke and Dafydd home to shortly after their birth, the first two of many children, so they thought back then.

Their dreams were short-lived. Four months after Daisuke and Dafydd were born, Alun’s father had gotten in trouble with the yakuza and they were after not only Alun’s father, but his family, Alun included. It was feared it also included Saburo and their infant twin sons. At Saburo’s father’s insistence to stay safe, they fled their home, and Japan, in hopes to keep their family safe.

When they left, both men had no idea how long they would be gone, or if they would ever be able to return to Japan. When Saburo finally returned over a year later, it was with just Dafydd. He was told Alun and Daisuke were killed in New York. His father assured him he had done everything he could to look into it, and unfortunately it was the truth. There was no reason to go running to New York looking for bodies. The yakuza had their ways of dealing with it, as there were no bodies reported to the morgues. What Alun’s parents received as evidence was proof enough that they were killed, even if Saburo’s father used his resources to get further confirmation. Even Edwin and Carys Jones, Alun’s parents, knew it was true. Ryoichi, Saburo’s father, ordered him to stay in San Diego until he felt it was safe for Saburo and Dafydd to come back to Japan. In the year he waited for his father to give him the okay to return, Carys Jones was also killed, but the yakuza didn’t clean up that mess. Edwin Jones moved back to Wales shortly after burying his wife, having nothing to remain in Japan for.

The house had a lot more land on the plot back then, but after getting together with Yoshio and as their family grew with both of them able to have babies, not to mention Saburo’s family trait of giving birth to twins, they added to the house through the years.

Now all but their youngest, Ayaka, were living on their own or with their families. Jirou, being Saburo’s and Yoshio’s firstborn, took over the smaller house next door that Saburo and Yoshio bought after Ayaka was born when it had become available. Originally they considered knocking it down to have land again, but ended up renting it until shortly after Jirou’s marriage, their tenants moved out and they decided to offer the house to Jirou to start a family since Dafydd already owned his own house, sharing it with his wife and two young twin boys.

Life went on. Saburo still got his large family once Yoshio convinced him that he didn’t want to be alone. The house grew with their family. But Saburo still felt a void within himself knowing Daisuke would never be a part of it, could never be a part of it. He kept Daisuke alive by continually talking about him, showing baby photos to not only the relatives who felt the loss too, but to his children he had with Yoshio and to others in his family also born after that horrible time. Thankfully, the rest of the family also missed Daisuke and still loved him and they were also willing to talk about the baby boy who was no longer with them.

Now Saburo cursed not going to New York anyway despite his father’s orders to stay put in San Diego with Dafydd. Maybe if he were there, knocking on doors, walking through the streets, going through children’s wards in hospitals and orphanages, spent time at police stations demanding an investigation, he would have discovered that Daisuke was alive. He never should have given up so soon, even if the task in a city the size of New York would be near impossible. His father was also probably correct that a young man, barely out of his teens, and a foreigner at that, asking questions around New York could have brought unwanted attention to Saburo and Dafydd. Perhaps from the same yakuza who had gotten Alun and Daisuke. After all, at that point, he would have been asking questions in hopes of finding bodies of loved ones who had been killed.

Saburo desperately wanted to finally see Daisuke again, get to know the man he became after all these years. He also dreaded if Daisuke asked him why he never looked for him, because the reason why he didn’t suddenly did not seem good enough.

He roughly wiped his tears as Dafydd came over to him, looking concerned. He realized he had started to cry harder, this time from the pain of the time of losing Daisuke and the guilt he was suddenly feeling. He realized that even if Daisuke asked that question, it couldn’t be the worst thing for Saburo. The worst thing was losing Daisuke all those years ago, and being asked that question meant Daisuke was back. His Daisuke would be with him again.

“I’m fine,” Saburo assured Dafydd. “I’m going to be a mess for a while, but I’m fine. After all, Daisuke’s finally coming home!”

Dafydd hugged him. “Yes, Papa. Daisuke’s coming home.” Dafydd kissed the side of his head. “I love you, Papa.”

Saburo hugged his son back. “I love you too, Dafydd. And I can’t wait until I can tell Daisuke again how much I also love him.”

“I know, Papa,” Dafydd said, his voice rough with emotion. “I know. I told him in Tokyo that you still love him, and I think after that call I made not long ago that he knows from you that you do. Don’t feel guilty, Papa. I told him everything you told me about the time, and he understands. And he had a good life. He’ll tell you that himself soon. He was loved and cherished through his life. And he’s happy. He’s really really happy. And he has a husband and two beautiful little babies that are your grandchildren, and an adopted son who was also hoping you’d want to meet them.”

“Why would I not want to meet Daisuke and his family?” Saburo asked.

Dafydd shrugged. “Like I said, I didn’t know if you would believe me when I told you. Besides emotions are a weird thing, so no one knew, but we all hoped.”

Saburo looked at the clock on the wall. “Where did you say they were coming from?”

“They are staying at the Sakae Blossom Hotel, a block from Sunshine Sakae, but they were at Oasis 21 when we called,” Dafydd replied. “They had to go back to the hotel to get their van. They should be here soon. Besides Ayaka knowing her way home, Daisuke and Ryo have been to Nagoya before.”

“And they were already planning to be in Nagoya?” Saburo asked.

“Yes. Even before the party,” Dafydd said with a smile. “But they were originally planning to be here tomorrow for a couple of days. That’s why we didn’t come back on Friday. Daisuke and Ryo convinced me and Momo to stay a couple of more days in Tokyo with them, and in return they pushed up their trip here to today so we could all come here together.”

“I know Momo’s cousin spent some of his childhood growing up in Japan. Kamakura, right?”

“Yes, with Akira-san. His parents would bring him, and stay with her for a while, and then leave him with her while they traveled around Asia looking for art to sell in their gallery. They even opened a gallery in Kamakura for a few years. They all lived with Akira-san during that time.”

“And Momo mentioned the party was his first time back in Japan since he was stationed at Camp Zama.”

“Yes.”

“So Ryo knows Japan. That is good that Daisuke married someone named Ryo, who knows Japan.”

“Ryo’s mother was Akira-san’s daughter and was born in Kamakura. Ryo is half-Japanese. Just like Daisuke and me. Did you see Darin and Ryoko in the photos?” When Saburo looked at him, Dafydd looked ashamed. “Gomenasai, Papa. Their twins’ names are Darin and Ryoko.”

“Sugoi! Daisuke has a baby with a Japanese name. Such a pretty name, too,” Saburo said, tears welling up in his eyes. “Ryoko and Darin. It sounds like Daisuke and Ryo came to the same decision Alun and I had with you and Daisuke. You mentioned during the call that he speaks Japanese?”

“He speaks Japanese fluently,” Dafydd replied. “He started to learn when he was 8 and made friends with a half-Japanese boy whose family just moved to New York. The boy’s mother was Japanese, and when Daisuke asked, she started to teach him. She would also have him over for dinner or lunch and serve Japanese food. Oh, also remember why I went to New York University?”

“Yes, you hoped to find your brother in New York. I remember from back then, and when you mentioned it just before.”

“I would never have found him,” Dafydd remarked with a smirk, “because he was in Yokohama at the time. He went to Yokohama National University. He lived in Japan for five years before going back to New York.”

“Really? My boy went to university in Japan?”

“He took his courses in Japanese too, Papa.”

“That makes so happy to know. So he understands our culture and won’t think we’re strange like some foreigners think.”

“Definitely not.”

“Shouldn’t they be here already?” Saburo asked, looking at the time again.

Momo laughed from where she sat on the couch and shook her head with fond amusement. “Soon, Papa.”

“Dafydd, call him! See where he is!” Saburo insisted.

“Ayaka says they’re approaching the Westin,” Dafydd said. “I’ve been texting with her on their progress,” he admitted with a sly smile.

Saburo started for the door.

“Where are you going, Papa?” Dafydd asked, going after his father.

“Outside! I can’t wait another minute!” Saburo flung open the door and started down the stairs to the street level. “I want to see my Daisuke the moment they get here.”

Dafydd started to laugh as he followed his father.

Momo stood just outside the door, at the top of the stairs. “I’m glad Chichi took Tatsuya and Kiyoshi out for a while. They would have been in the street by now if they were here.”

“The gate is closed,” Saburo said as he went through said gate.

“Not now it isn’t,” Dafydd said in amusement.

“And the gate is usually closed but not locked, and my devils know how to open unlocked gates very fast,” Momo added.

“Relax Momo,” Dafydd said, looking up to his wife. “They’re not here. Chichi knows Papa well, and it was good that he thought to take the monsters out for now.”

Momo folded her arms as she let out a heavy sigh. She watched as her father-in-law started to pace along the garage doors of the house on the sidewalk. “I’m going in to make tea,” she decided. “We all could use some tea once my cousin and his family are able to come inside the house.”

Dafydd smirked as he stood in the archway with the gate open and watching his father. He looked back to Momo. “You mean my twin brother and his family.”

“Same thing,” Momo stated with a laugh. “Make sure Papa doesn’t hurt anyone in his enthusiasm so we can enjoy tea and rice crackers as Papa gets to know Dee and his family.”

Dafydd laughed and smiled at Momo. “Sounds wonderful. Thank you, Momo.”

Saburo’s phone was suddenly constantly chiming with messages from family asking when they could see Daisuke as he paced the sidewalk in front of his house. He finally put the phone in his pocket, deciding to ignore the messages for the time as he saw a van turn onto the street.

It was them, he thought. It had to be them! It had to be Daisuke and his family!

“That’s them, Papa,” Dafydd confirmed, having to know the van since he rode in it from Tokyo to Nagoya. “That’s Daisuke.”

Saburo started to jump and wave wildly as the van made its way down the street. Dafydd moved so he could signal the driver to pull the van onto the sidewalk along the garage doors. It looked like Momo’s cousin, Ryo, was driving with Ayaka sitting in the passenger seat, most likely playing navigator.

Behind them, Saburo was able to make out Daisuke. He lost his footing for a moment and his breath caught at the sight of his now grown son that he had not seen since Daisuke was around 4 months old. His son did not die with Alun. Daisuke was alive. He was there in the van that a now confused Ryo was pulling onto the sidewalk using the driveway to Jirou’s house.

Daisuke was home!


End file.
